Legion Of The Black
by Jynx The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose was on the edge of suicide. Sonic the Hedgehog and his band the Black Veil Hedgehogs' music, gave her enough strength to go on. In a random encounter, Amy bump into the band and fell in love with Sonic. From that point, her life started to be better. CANCELLED
1. New Years Day

Amy Rose the emo-hedgehog was walking down the street, listening to her favorite band, the Black Veil Hedgehogs. She discovered the band a year ago, and she became addicted to the lead singer's, Sonic's voice. She listen to the every day. Now she's listening to Black Veil Hedgehogs – Wretched and Divine.

(starting Black Veil Brides – Wretched and Divine)

 **Sonic:**

I am the innocent

I am what could have been

The dreams you talk about,

Now left on broken skin

Here lies hysteria,

A land where chaos reigns

Global Disturbia,

Bows down to twisted ways.

A world of hate awaits

We are The Wild Ones

They all look the same…

Our time has come

I am the chosen,

Wretched and Divine

I am the unspoken,

The one they left behind

Fearless, fight until we die

I am broken

The Wretched and Divine

30 minutes later she arrived to Green Hill High.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

"Another fuckin' day in this goddamn school. I heard that the Black Veil Hedgehogs graduated here. I also heard that the guitarist, Jynx got bullied many times before his brother came to school. Just like me. I hope I'll find some kids with the same interests."

She slowly approached the entrance of the school

Amy:

"Here we go. Amy said"

She switched track and pressed the play button on her iPod. She waited for the song to start ad entered the school.

As she was walking in the corridor, towards her classroom, everyone starred at her because of her new, odd style. When she recognized familiar faces, she waved to them and passed by. She didn't stopped, until she reached her classroom. She put down her bag, sat down, and started to write "fan" stories about the Black Veil Hedgehogs. Some minutes later, Rouge sat next to her, and poked her. Amy pulled out the earbuds from her ears, and turned to Rouge.

Amy:

"Hi Rouge. What is it?"

Rouge:

"Hey Ames. I just want to give you a cigarette, because you gave me one yesterday.

Amy:

"Thanks."

Rouge:

-Wanna hang out tonight?

Amy:

"Yeah. That would be awesome"

Rouge:

"Awesome. Then, see you tonight Ames."

(Amy's P.O.V.)

That's Rouge. A friend of mine. Probably the best. We're friends since we were kids. She started smoking 6 months ago. She became addicted to it very fast. We hang out often. Usually going to discos, concerts. She's one of the most popular girls in the school, besides, Fiona and the others. If we can't go outside, which is rare, we go to my place and play video games on my new PlayStation 4. Earlier we played Diablo 3 in Co-Op on my PC and on her laptop. I have an Xbox 360 too, but when I bought my PS4, I stopped using it. We have many game hours in the Xbox. Oh I almost forgot, I have a Wii too, but it went wrong and I needed someone to repair it.

(Back to reality)

Tails:

"Hi Amy."

Amy:

"Hi Tails."

Tails:

"I repaired your Wii, what you've brought to me."

Amy:

"Thanks Tails. How much do I owe?"

Tails:

"Nothing. I repair things for my friends for free. I just need to put it back together, and it will be as good as a new one."

Amy:

"I'm gonna pick it up in the afternoon."

Tails:

"Okey dokey. Bye Amy."

Amy:

"C'ya"

(Amy's P.O.V.)

Tails is also a good friend of mine. He's younger than me, and he's a bit nerd, 'cause he usually repairing stuffs, usually game consoles and PCs and doing stuffs on his PC too in his free time. Sometimes, he hang out with me and Rouge. He's funny and smart. He taught me how to play on consoles and how to use stuffs on my PC, such as Photoshop. I could thank a lot to him.

(Back to reality)

Amy put the earbuds back to her ears, and continued writing the fanfiction.

* * *

 **Fanfiction inspired by Black Veil Brides' movie with the same title. And I know, my grammar is terrible. The Black Veil Hedgehogs are totally different than Black Veil Brides. Songs and characters belong to their rightful owners.(Songs from Black Veil Brides and Bring Me The Horizon). Google the title of the song and you'll find which songs belongs to BVB and which to BMTH. I use BMTH songs more often, because they're more emotional than most of BVB's songs. Don't get me wrong, BVB is awesome. I know that this story is confusing, it's my very first, real fanfiction. If you want to add your ideas to the story, then leave me a private message.**


	2. Amy's Fanfiction

Illusion world:

Nebula and Jynx sneaked near to a prison in the post-apocalyptic world.

Jynx:

"Report."

Nebula:

"Twenty demons guarding the place. Piece of cake."

Jynx:

"Where's the key?"

Nebula:

"In the prison's office."

Jynx:

"I see. Let's move."

They sneaked to the fences of the prison. They cut themselves through the fences and entered to the prison's area. They've spotted 2 demons, guarding their way to the keys.

Jynx:

"I'll take out the right one from here. You've got the left one."

Nebula:

"Okay."

Nebula sneaked to the demon, standing on the left. She sneaked behind it, grabbed it by the throat, stabbed her dagger into the demon's lung and pulled it across its chest. When the one, standing on the right, realized what happened, Jynx released the string of his bow. The arrow flew to the demon's head, it dag a hole in its forehead and the demon's lifeless body felt on the ground.

Nebula:

"Nice shot."

Jynx:

"Thanks."

They entered the building.

Jynx:

"Stay here. I'll check out the corridor."

Nebula:

"Okay."

Jynx went up the corridor. Probably a minute later, he came back.

Jynx:

"We're good to go. It's clear."

Nebula:

"Let's move on."

Ten minutes later, they found the office

Jynx:

"Found it."

Jynx sneaked to the office's door, and looked through the keyhole.

Jynx:

"Looks like we've got company, Mourner. Follow me, and keep low."

Nebula nodded. Jynx opened the door slowly, and they entered the office.

Nebula:

"Wow. This place is huge." she whispered

Jynx:

"Yeah. I've counted 10 demons."

Nebula:

"Wait. We want to take 'em out? How?!"

Jynx:

"We'll destroy the fuse box at the other side of the room, and it'll cut the electricity." And it'll turn off the lights.

He pointed to the fuse box at the other side of the room.

Jynx:

"But we need to move a little bit closer. Come on."

They crawled under the desks, so the demons couldn't see them. 2 minutes later, they needed to stop for some rest, because the room was really huge.

Nebula:

"How far we need to crawl?"

Jynx:

"We're almost there. Just 5 more meters."

Nebula:

"Oh god. But tell me, why the demons need such a huge office like room in a prison like this?"

Jynx:

"Before the demons arrived to this world, this place was some kinda military base."

Nebula:

"I see."

Jynx:

"You were born before the war, right?"

Nebula:

"Yeah. I was 5 or 6 when the war started. My mom and dad died when we wanted to escape from the demon prison. You know what happened after it."

Jynx:

"Prophet, Deviant, Destroyer and I've found you in the desert, and we offered you accommodation."

Nebula:

"And what's your story? It's a little odd, that we're in the same band for almost 10 years, but we don't know each other's past."

Jynx:

"Prophet and I were 10 when the war started. Our mom has died in an unknown disease when we were 16. After it, our father got killed by the demons, when we were 18. After 2 years, we've meet with Destroyer and Deviant, during scavenging. We didn't want trouble, so we helped each other to find food, water and pills. We knew that the only chance to survive, is to stay together and try our best."

Nebula:

"Well, it's good to know your story."

Jynx:

"Yeah, I know. We rested enough. Let's move on."


	3. Escape in Style

They moved near the fuse box.

Nebula:

"Let's do this."

Jynx:

"Are you ready?"

Nebula:

"Of course."

Jynx placed an arrow on the string of his bow.

Jynx:

"3…2…..1!"

Jynx stood up and shot the fuse box. It got destroyed and it killed the lights.

Nebula:

"Jynx! Get down!"

Jynx nodded and he dropped himself on the ground. Then Nebula flew up, her eyes started to glow, and she shot the demons with her energy balls. She cleared the room.

Jynx starred at the dead demons, and to Nebula as she was hovering above the ground.

Jynx:

"Wow. That was really badass."

Nebula:

"Thanks Mystic. Anyway….."

Nebula grabbed the keys from the dead demon's belt.

Nebula:

"Here are the keys."

Jynx:

"Awesome work Mourner. Time to finish the job."

They went to the control-room. Jynx inserted the keys in the security keyholes on the console. They've unlocked the control panel successfully.

Jynx:

"Now, I need to overwrite the targeting system of the sentry guns. Just give me a sec. And….done!"

Jynx activated the sentry guns, and they killed all the demons in the prison.

Nebula:

"We did it! The base is clean!"

Jynx:

"We need to release the prisoners and get out of here. A large demon army are coming towards the base."

Nebula:

"Damn! How much time we have left?"

Jynx:

"Around 20 minutes."

Nebula:

"We need to hurry up."

Jynx:

"I'll open the cages, and tell the prisoners to move to the helicopters. Until then, you'll check the building for special prisoners."

Nebula.

"Okay!"

Jynx:

"Then go."

Nebula flew out from the control-room and started to search for the special prisoners. She was searching for 7 minutes, when she finally found 2 more prisoners, a robotic hedgehog and an emo, teen hedgehog girl.

Nebula:

"Don't worry. I'm gonna take you out from here."

Metal Sonic 3.0:

"Thank you."

Nebula took out her lockpicks for her pocket. She was trying to open the lock for 5 minutes.

Amy:

"Hurry."

Nebula:

"Shut up! I'm trying it really hard!"

Then she finally unlocked the lock.

Nebula:

"There!"

She opened the cage's door.

Nebula:

"Come on! We need to leave, now!"

They started to run towards the exit of the building. 6 minutes later they found the exit of the building.

Nebula:

"Come on kids. A chopper is waiting for us!"

When they exited the building, they've spotted some choppers, ready to leave. Jynx started to wave towards Nebula, Metal and Amy.

Jynx:

"Guys! Over here!"

They've run to the chopper, where Jynx was. They got on it in time.

Jynx:

"Alright. Everybody's here. Let's get the hell out of here!

He took off with the chopper, and flew away from the base. The other choppers took off and flew away as well."

Jynx:

"Phew. That was a close one. Alright everybody, we're clear and ready to fly back to the safe zone. Out."


	4. Good News

(Reality)

Amy stopped writing, paused the music and removed the earbuds from her ears. AS soon as she had done this, the school bell started to ring. Everybody moved to their own desk. Blaze, who was Amy's deskmate, sat down next to her.

Blaze:

"Morning Amy."

Amy:

"Hi Blaze. How's it going?"

Blaze:

"I'm ok. Have you heard the news?"

Amy:

"What news?"

Blaze:

"The Black Veil Hedgehogs gonna give a concert the city."

Amy:

"What? When?"

Blaze:

"In 5 days."

Amy:

"Oh boy! This is gonna be fuckin' awesome."

Blaze:

-Oh, and they're advertising their new album and their upcoming movie.

Amy:

"What are their title?"

Blaze:

"The album's title is "Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones", and the movie's is _Legion Of The Black_."

Amy:

"You've got to be kidding me."

Blaze:

"No, I'm serious. Why?"

Amy:

"There were a contest about a new Black Veil Hedgehogs music video. Fans could send ideas to the band, and who won the contest, the band will use his/her idea to their next music video. Here, take a look on it."

Amy took out her notebook titled "Legion Of The Black". Blaze scrolled over the pages and she notices similarities between the advertised trailer and Amy's writing.

Blaze:

"Oh god Amy. You know what that means?"

Amy:

"Nope…."

Blaze:

"That means you have the chance to meet with the band after the concert!"

Amy:

"Oh…"

Then the teacher came in the classroom.

Blaze:

"We'll continue this little chit-chat later. Oh and don't forget to check out the AD."

Amy:

"Check out the what?"

Blaze:

"The advertisement."

Amy:

"Okay. I will."

Teacher:

"Amy, Blaze, stop talking please."

Blaze:

"We're sorry Miss."

Teacher:

"Okay class. Sit down. I'm sorry for being late, but we had a discussion with the manager of the Black Veil Hedgehogs about the concert. Anyway, it's Maths now, so open your book and notebook and let's begin."


	5. On the Way

With the Black Veil Hedgehogs, they were driving their RV to Green Hill High. The one with blue spikes and red eyes were driving and smoking, while the others were playing Super Smash Bros 4 on their Wii U.

Sonic:

"Hey Jynx!"

Jynx:

"What?"

Sonic:

"I'll tag you in the next round. You've earned some rest for driving for nearly 4 hours straight."

Jynx:

"Well, I appreciate that."

Sonic:

"Your welcome brother."

15 minutes later Jynx came down from the road with the RV and Sonic took over his place in the driving seat.

Sonic:

"Alright everyone. We continue our way to Green Hill High."

Then Sonic drove back the RV to the road.

Silver:

"Come Jynx. It's a really fun game. The game mode is 1vE (1 vs everyone)"

Jynx:

"Yeah, I heard about this game, and tried it out on E3. It's a good game, but I rather play StarCraft 2 on my laptop."

Shadow:

"So you're coming or what? What's wrong? You're scared of being beaten?"

Jynx:

"Oh….I'm gonna kick your ass for this!"

Shadow:

"Then Show me what you've got!"

Jynx:

"It's 1v1 time!"

Jynx grabbed the controller, chose Meta Knight and started to play. An hour later they stopped playing. They took a final look on the scoreboard, than turned off the Wii U and the TV.

Shadow:

"Good game Jynx."

Jynx:

"Told 'ya I'll kick your ass, noob."

He stood up from the TV, and yawned

Jynx:

"Damn, I'm tired. What's the time?"

Nebula:

"It's 1:00 AM."

Jynx:

"Okay. I'm tag you out in the morning bro. Will you last 'till then?"

Sonic:

"Yeah sure!"

Jynx:

"Good night guys!"

Everyone:

"Good night!"

Shadow:

"Come on Nebs. Let's go to sleep."

Nebula:

"Okay."

Silver:

"I'm with you guys. Good night Sonic."

Sonic:

"Good night Silver."

Jynx, Shadow, Nebula and Silver went to change their leather clothes to pajamas. Nebula changed her clothes in the small, bedroom-like room, because she's a girl, and you know that nice girls can't change clothes in front of boys. After this, they went to sleep. Nebula and Shadow shared bed, because they're a couple.

Sonic looked on the GPS. Green Hill was 120 miles away from them.

Sonic:

"We'll be there by tomorrow."

Sonic said and continued driving through the night.


	6. Preparations

(Earlier)

After Amy finished with her final period, she went to her locker. She unlocked it and placed her books and notebooks in it. On her locker's door, there was a poster showing the Black Veil Hedgehogs. She was running down on the poster, but they stopped on Sonic's face.

Amy:

"Oh Sonic….If I just could kiss you….."

She lifted her fingers up from the poster.

Amy:

"But it would never happen, but…"

She picked up her personal notebook.

Amy:

"I have a chance to get closer to him. And this notebook is the key."

Then she closed the door of her locker, picked up her bag and left school. On her way home, she listened to music and smoked cigarette.

Amy's mind:

"Strange, Scourge hadn't tried to seduce me this time. Not if I'm worried about him. Not a little. It's just odd."

Amy shrugged than entered to her apartment.

Amy:

"Home, sweet home!"

She took off her leather boots and jacket, and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out some food.

Amy:

"These should do it."

After she ate, she checked the time.

Amy:

"I have 2 hours until Rouge call me. I think I'll take a shower."

She went to her room, took out clean clothes from her wardrobe, such as panties, brassiere and a T-shirt with the Black Veil Hedgehogs on it. Then she went to the bathroom, closed the door, removed her clothes and started showering. She was an average, teen girl, without huge breast, and how can I say, without a big, Nicki Minaj-like butt. But she has a beautiful face, and others say, she's gorgeous when she's smiling.

Amy:

"Oh I forgot something!"

She stepped out from the shower cabin to put on some music through her iPhone. When she chose the tracks, she went back to the cabin, and started to wash her body.

Amy's mind:

"What the hell is wrong with me?! My favorite band is going to give a concert in the city, Scourge finally left me alone and I'm going to have some fun with my friends at night. I know I lost touch with Sally, but I still have friends. And here we are, still unhappy."

As she was thinking about these things, she realized that she was in an odd position, standing close to the wall and facing towards it. She stopped the water from running and finished showering. She grabbed a towel and a shaving blade. She started to cut her arm with the sharp blade. She hissed in pain, but she kept making scars on her arm. She drove the blood to the wash basin. After making around 10 scars on her arm, Amy stopped cutting herself.

Amy:

"I must be out of my mind".

She then toweled her body, got dressed and went out from the bathroom.

Amy:

"Fuck! I forgot the bandages!"

Amy ran back to the bathroom and bandaged her cut up arm.

Amy:

"There there. We don't want this to get infected."

Some minutes later, Amy's iPhone rang. It was Rouge. She picked it up and answered the phone.

Amy:

"Hi Rouge."

Rouge:

"Hey there Pink Demon! Ready to have some fun tonight?"

Amy:

"Always!"

Rouge:

"Then get ready! We're gonna pick you up in 15 minutes."

Amy:

"Sounds good to me!"

Rouge:

"Oh, and we've got a huge surprise for you."

Amy:

"What kinda surprise?"

Rouge:

"One of your old friends is here with us."

Amy:

"Who?"

Rouge:

"Don't ruin the surprise. You'll see it when we get there."

Amy:

"Okay then."

Rouge:

"Catch you later!"

Then Rouge hung up the phone. Now Amy's really curious about who's with Rouge. She said that he/she's one of her old friends.

Amy:

"I need to hurry up."

She brushed her hair, applied some makeup and got fully dressed. She heard a car honking in front of her apartment. She put on her leather boots and leather jacket, and went down to the car. When she sat in, she got really surprised. It was her old friend, who left town 2 years ago, Sally Acorn.

Sally:

"Hi Amy. Missed me?"


	7. Arrival

(Next day)

The Black Veil Hedgehogs arrived to Green Hill High successfully.

Sonic

"We arrived home guys."

Nebula:

"Still quiet and pretty."

Jynx:

"If I remember well, now we need to meet with our manager to ask him about the details.

Shadow

"I agree."

Silver:

"Me too."

Sonic:

"Okay then. Jynx, call him please."

Jynx:

"Okay."

Jynx called the manager of their band, Metal Sonic 3.0

Jynx:

"Hey Metal."

Metal Sonic 3.0:

"Hi Jynx. How's it going? Have you arrived?"

Jynx:

"Yeah. We've just arrived to Green Hill."

Metal Sonic 3.0:

"Okay, meet me in the school. The principal want something from Sonic."

Jynx:

"Okay. We're on our way."

Metal Sonic 3.0:

"See you there!"

Then he hung up the phone.

Jynx:

"Let's go guys. We need to go to the school. Metal is waiting for us there."

Silver:

"Wait. If we go to the school, the fans will go crazy and won't leave us alone."

Shadow:

"If I know the timetable well, the lessons will start in 10 minutes. And if we're going to go now. There won't be anybody in the corridors, because they'll have lessons. Simple."

Nebula:

"Good idea Shads! Let's go."

When they arrived to the school, the corridors were empty, just like Shadow said.

Shadow:

"Told you."

Metal Sonic 3.0:

"Told what?"

Shadow:

"Never mind."

Metal Sonic 3.0:

"Anyway, the principal is waiting for us. So come on, as they say "Time is money" and if I'm correct, we're lack of money.

(In the principal's office)

Principal:

"Good morning gentlemen and ma'am."

The band:

"Good morning"

Principal:

"Take a seat, please."

The band and Metal Sonic 3.0 sat down.

Sonic:

"So what is it?"

Principal:

"I just wanted you to sign this paper."

Sonic:

"Why? What is this paper anyway?"

Principal:

"Just formal stuff about your upcoming concert, such as safety and responsibility. With this contract, the school won't take any responsibility for anyone, during the concert."

Sonic:

"I see. But can't the band manager sign this?"

Metal Sonic 3.0:

"Don't look at me. I'm not your official manager, so I can't sign anything in your name. We're not even contracted to a recording studio."

Sonic:

"Oh whatever…."

Sonic signed the contract.

Shadow:

"Was it really necessary sir?"

Principal:

"I'm afraid yes Shadow. The school is lack of money."

Sonic handed back the signed contract to the principal.

Principal:

"Anyway, don't you want to give a short concert in the school now? You know, to promote yourself or something."

Sonic:

"Um…sure. What do you think guys?

Everybody nodded.

Sonic:

"And where is this concert should take place?"

Principal:

"In the gymnasium of course. You have plenty of fans in the school."

Sonic:

"Okay then. We'll bring our instruments and some stuffs too. Just make the gymnasium ready for rock 'n roll."

Principal:

"Sure Sonic. I will."

The band stood up

Sonic:

"Goodbye sir."

Principal:

"Goodbye guys."

The band left the principal's office.


	8. Encounter

With Amy in Geographic

Amy:

"Excuse me miss, can I use the restroom, please?

Teacher:

"Sure."

Amy:

"Thank you!"

Amy rushed out from the classroom, towards the women restroom.

Teacher:

"Man, she really wanted to go to the restroom."

Some minutes later, after Amy was done, she washed her hands.

Amy:

"Phew. Just in time."

Amy then dried her hands and went out from the restroom. As soon as she went out from there she came across some hedgehogs and bumped into one of them. Both of them fell on the floor.

Amy:

"Ouch…I'm so sorry.

Sonic:

"No problem. Are you okay? Let me help you up.

Sonic helped Amy up. She then looked up and got stunned.

Amy:

-No way! The Black Veil Hedgehogs are here! You're my favorite band!

Amy almost death-hugged Sonic, but she stopped being too fangirlish.

Amy:

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought the concert will take place in 4 days.

Sonic didn't give answer to her. He just starred at her, hypnotized.

Amy:

"Um….Sonic?"

Shadow waved his hand in front of Sonic's eyes and he snapped out from starring at Amy, mindlessly. Sonic shook his head.

Sonic:

"Sorry. We came to sign a paper and giving a short concert."

Amy:

"That's awesome. When and where will it take place?"

Nebula:

"I guess during the next brake, because we've got 5 minutes left from this period, and we wouldn't have enough time to prepare."

Amy:

"I understand. And what songs will you play?"

Sonic:

"We haven't decided yet. I guess, we'll pick 2 from our latest singles.

Amy:

"And which 2 of them?"

Jynx:

"If you ask me, I would prefer _Sleepwalking_ and maybe _Can You Feel My Heart_.

Silver:

"I agree with _Sleepwalking_. It's one of our fans' favorite track. Right um…..

Amy:

"Amy. Amy Rose. I forgot to introduce myself. And yes, it's one of my favorite songs.

Nebula:

"I agree with _Sleepwalking_ too.

Shadow:

"Me too."

Sonic:

"So, one will be _Sleepwalking_.

*Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg*

Sonic:

"Oh damn it! We need to go Amy before our craziest fans will find us. See you at the concert!"

Then the band rushed out from the school, and Amy went back to her classroom.


	9. Huge Surprise

Amy's next class would be P.E. in the gymnasium, but due to the preparations for the "surprise" concert, it will be a free period.

Everyone started guessing about what's going on in there.

Blaze:

"Do you know something about what the hell are they preparing for?"

Amy:

"No, not at all. And you?"

Blaze:

"Not a thing."

As Blaze said that, the school radio started to play an advertisement, with the Black Veil Hedgehogs performing in the background.

Principal:

"Dear kids. I've got a surprise for all of you. I know that most of you are fans of the Black Veil Hedgehogs. So the thing is, they'll give a short concert, here in our school, today and for free. The concert will take place in the gymnasium, at 10:00AM. Get ready to rock!"

The radio played the outro music, then went silent. Most of the students gone really excited about their favorite band gonna perform in their school, except Amy. She already knew about that.

Blaze:

"Amy, aren't you excited?"

Amy:

"Yeah, I'm excited. Of course I'm excited. Why?"

Blaze:

"You don't look like you're excited."

Amy:

"That's because I knew this all the time."

Blaze:

"What do you mean?"

Amy:

"I just met with them sometime earlier, and they told me this little information."

Blaze:

"….."

Amy:

"Um…..Blaze?"

Blaze:

"You're kidding me, right?"

Amy:

"No. I'm serious."

Blaze:

"So that means….THE BAND ALREADY LIKES YOU! OH MY GOSH! YOU NEED TO INTRODUCE ME TO SILVER! PREATTY PLEASE!

Amy:

"Yeah sure. Just stick with me during the concert. And stop shaking me, please."

Blaze:

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry Amy."

Blaze stopped shaking Amy, and calmed down.

Blaze:

"I' m just too excited, that's all."

Amy:

"It's okay Blaze. I acted the same way when I bumped into the band. It's natural."

Amy looked out of the window and noticed a familiar RV, stopped near the school. Amy smiled.

Amy:

"So you wanna meet with Silver?

Blaze:

"Yeah."

Amy:

"Well, I've got an idea. Follow me."


	10. Getting to Know Them

Amy opened the window and turned to Blaze.

Amy:

"Come on, climb out. I'll follow you."

Blaze:

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Amy:

"So I guess you don't want to meet with Silver."

Blaze:

"Yes, I do."

Amy:

"Then just climb out. Don't tell me that you're scared."

Blaze:

"Well, I'm afraid of heights."

Amy:

"We're on the first floor Blaze. Six meters above the ground."

Blaze:

"Okay okay. I'm going. Geez."

Blaze climbed out the window. Some moments later, Amy followed her.

Blaze:

"And what now Amy?"

Amy:

"What do you think? We'll jump down."

Amy jumped down from the edge of the building, but Blaze was scared to jump.

Amy:

"Wooho! Come on slowpoke!"

Blaze:

"I….I can't."

Amy:

"What's wrong? Just jump. Cats always land on their feet."

Blaze:

"I'm too scared. I can't even move a muscle."

Amy:

"Then just close your eyes and let yourself go. And try to land on your feet."

Blaze nodded then closed her eyes. She let go of the wall and fell down, landed on her feet. She opened her eyes and cheered in joy.

Blaze:

"Amy, I did it. I conquered my fear!"

Amy broke her cheer by pushing her to the ground.

Blaze:

"What now?!"

Amy:

"Sssshhhh! Teachers are coming."

They went prone and stayed silent, until the teachers passed. When they passed, the girls slowly stood up.

Amy:

"I think we're good. Let's make a run for it."

Amy and Blaze rushed to the gates of the school's fence, since the parking area was outside. Amy opened the gates and they continued running to the band's RV. They stopped to take a breath.

Amy:

"Phew… What a rush. Definitely not my style."

Blaze:

"You shouldn't smoke that much."

Amy:

"I know I know. I'll try it sometime."

Amy then knocked on the RV's door. Jynx opened the door.

Jynx:

"Hi Amy."

Amy:

"Hey Jynx. Can we come in?"

Jynx:

"Sure."

Jynx took a step back and let them in.

Nebula:

"Sup Amy. Who's your friend?"

Amy:

"She's Blaze. A good friend of mine. She usually active, but now I think she's a bit nervous."

Blaze:

"No….I'm not nervous."

Nebula:

"Nice to meet you Blaze. I'm Nebula."

Blaze:

"My pleasure."

Jynx:

"Excuse me girls. I've got a StarCraft match to win."

Jynx went to his bed, hopped down to it and continued playing.

Nebula:

"He always do this."

Amy:

"It's okay. I know how addictive can that game be."

Sonic came back from the driving seat of the RV.

Sonic:

"Hey Amy. Who's your friend?"

Amy:

"She's Blaze. She's a big fan of Silver. And one of my best friends."

Silver:

"My fan?"

As soon as he said that, he jumped up from his bed and went to Blaze to introduce himself.

When they met each other, face to face. They got really nervous. They fell in love with each other immediately.

Blaze:

"Hi Silver. I….I'm Blaze."

Blaze's face turned into red.

Silver:

"Um….Nice to meet you Blaze."

(Silver's P.O.V.)

Oh my god. She's beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I need to ask her out after the concert.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sonic:

"Amy, we've gathered some songs for the school concert, but we can't decide the three we should play."

Amy:

"Let me see them."

Sonic handed a paper to Amy with some songs' titles on it. Around ten. She quickly ran through on the titles and started thinking.

Sonic:

"So?"

Amy:

"Hm….How about a slow and emotional for the beginning, then a medium speed songs and finally, something fast and dark for the boys.

Sonic:

"Not bad."

Amy:

"Then here are the songs."

Sonic:

" _Sleepwalking_ , _The Sadness Will Never Ends_ and _Visions_?"

Amy:

"Do you like it?"

Sonic:

"I love it. But we need to move Shadow for the other vocal in the 2nd song. We need someone to take his place as a bass player."

Blaze:

"Amy, you used to play on bass guitar, aren't you?"

Amy:

"Yes I did, but it was years ago."

Nebula:

"I've got an idea. Shadow, can you give Amy some lessons?"

Shadow:

"Sure."

Amy:

"Thanks Shadow."

Shadow:

"No problem."

Shadow opened the case of his bass guitar, took it out and gave it to Amy. It was dark blue-violet.

Shadow:

"Let me introduce you to my bass guitar. Her name is Nebula. I named her after my beautiful girlfriend."

Amy:

"Oh, that's so romantic."

Nebula smiled and gave a kiss to her boyfriend. Amy then started to play a random tune on the bass guitar.

Shadow:

"Not bad. It's a bit false, but you just need to practice some more and you'll be ready to rock."

Amy nodded and continued playing.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

Oh my god. They asked me to be the bass player on their school concert. That's my chance to get Sonic's full attention. I need to impress him and the whole school. And who knows, maybe it's the beginning of a whole new life.


	11. Rock 'n Roll

The whole school gathered in the gymnasium. The band, Amy and Blaze went backstage.

 _Sonic:_

"So Amy. As soon as the lights go out after the first song, you come up the stage and replace Shadow as a bass player. Is it clear?"

 _Amy:_

"Yes Sonic."

 _Sonic:_

"Awesome. And don't forget, we're counting on you."

 _Amy:_

"Don't worry. I won't disappoint you."

Sonic smiled and went on stage with the other members of the band. When they arrived up on stage, everyone gone crazy.

 _Sonic:_

"Hey guys. Wow, what a crowd! From only one school. You're awesome!"

The crowd shouted and cheered the band.

 _Sonic:_

"I've got one more question to you guys. Are you ready?"

 _Crowd:_

"YEAH!"

 _Sonic:_

"Are you fuckin' ready?!"

The crowd shouted louder this time

"YEAH!"

 _Sonic:_

"Then, let's go."

Nebula started to play a catchy melody on her electric keyboard. Moments later the others joined to the instrumental. Finally, Sonic started to sing, or scream.

Sonic:

My secrets are buried now  
From my heart and my bones catch a fever  
When it cuts you up this deep  
It's hard to find a way to breathe

Your eyes are swallowing me  
Mirrors start to whisper  
Shadows start to see  
My skin's smothering me  
Help me find a way to breathe

 _Sonic:_

"Everybody sing it!"

Sonic let the audience continue the song.

 _Time stood still  
The way it did before_

Sonic joined back. 

_It's like I'm sleepwalking  
Turn into another hole I got  
It's like I'm sleepwalking_

 _I'm at the edge of the world  
Where do I go from here?  
Do I disappear?  
Edge of the world  
Should I sink or swim?  
Or simply disappear?_

 _Your eyes are swallowing me  
Mirrors start to whisper  
Shadows start to see  
My skin's smothering me  
Help me find a way to breathe_

 _Seeing as time stood still  
The way it did before  
It's like I'm sleepwalking  
Turn into another hole I got  
It's like I'm sleepwalking_

 _Wake up  
Take my hand and  
Give me a reason to start again  
Wake up  
Pull me out and  
Give me a reason to start again_

 _Time stands still (time stands still)  
Time stands still (time stands still)_

 _Your eyes are swallowing me  
Mirrors start to whisper  
Shadows start to see  
My skin's smothering me  
Help me find a way to breathe_

 _Time stands still  
The way it did before  
It's like I'm sleepwalking  
Turn into another hole I got  
It's like I'm sleepwalking_

Silver, Shadow and Jynx stopped playing. Sonic finished the song with a much more soft voice.

 _Time stands still  
The way it did before  
It's like I'm sleepwalking_

Nebula played the outro melody and they arrived to the end of the song. The audience shouted the band's name over and over again. Sonic grabbed a bottle of water, drank the half of it and poured the other half on himself. He then signed Amy that it is her time to shine now. Most of the lights slowly faded out, the audience could barely see that what's happening on the stage.

 _Sonic:_

"Ladies and gentlemen. Before we play our next song, we'd like to introduce you our temporary bass player, Amy Rose!"

The lights came on, Shadow moved next to Sonic with his mic and Amy tuned the bass guitar.

 _Sonic:_

"3…2…1!"

The band played the instrumental. Sonic and Shadow was jumping before they started to sing.

 _Sonic and Shadow:_

 _Our legs begin to break_

 _We've walked this path for far too long_

 _My lungs, they start to ache_

 _But still we carry on_

 _I'm choking on my words_

 _Like I got a noose around my neck_

 _I can't believe it's come to this_

 _And dear, I fear_

 _That this ship is sinking tonight_

 _I won't give up on you_

 _These scars won't tear us apart_

 _So don't give up on me_

 _It's not too late for us_

 _And I'll save you from yourself_

 _And I'll save you from yourself_

Sonic and Shadow started head-banging as well as the other members of the the band.

 _Sonic's P.O.V._

Wow, Shadow did a good work with Amy. She's really good with the bass guitar. I think the audience like her. Maybe we can work together on other projects too.

 _Normal P.O.V._

Sonic and Shadow waved for the audience to sing the song with them.

Shadow:

"Come on and sing it!"

 _Our legs begin to break_

 _We've walked this path for far too long_

 _My lungs begin to ache_

 _But still we carry on_

 _I'm choking on my words_

 _Like I got a noose around my neck_

 _I'm not coming home tonight_

 _I'm not coming home tonight_

 _'Cause dear I fear, dear I fear_

 _I'm not coming home tonight_

 _I'm not coming home tonight_

 _'Cause dear I fear_

 _This ship is sinking_

 _Is there hope for us?_

 _Can we make it out alive?_

 _I can taste the failure on your lips_

 _Is there hope for us?_

 _Can we make it out alive?_

 _I can taste the failure_

 _Close your eyes_

 _There's nothing we can do_

 _But sleep in this bed that we made for ourselves_

 _You're trapped in your past_

 _Like it's six feet under_

 _won't give up on you_

 _These scars won't tear us apart_

 _So don't give up on me_

 _It's not too late for us_

 _I'll save you from yourself_

 _I'll save you from yourself_

 _I'll save you from yourself_

 _I'll save you from yourself_

 _Try to numb the pain_

 _With alcohol and pills_

 _But it won't repair your trust_

 _You can't stand on two fucking feet_

 _With a substance as a crutch_

 _I won't give up_

 _I won't give up on you_

 _We'll play this symphony_

 _I won't give up_

 _I won't give up on you_

 _We'll play this symphony of sympathy_

 _I won't give up_

 _I won't give up on you_

 _We'll play this symphony of sympathy_

 _I won't give up_

 _I won't give up on you_

 _We'll play this symphony of sympathy_

After the outro, the stage's light faded out again. In the dark, Amy gave back the bass guitar to Shadow and went backstage. Then Sonic started to speak.

Sonic:

"Well guys and girls. We arrived to our final song, which is….."

Jynx started to play a high-pitched tone on his electric guitar.

Sonic:

"VISIONS!"

The light came back much more faster then before. The band started to play the instrumental, Sonic jumped to the middle of the stage and started head-banging.

He then grabbed the mic and screamed the lyrics into it as loudly and wildly as he could.

 _This is a call to arms, so grab your guns and get your horses._

 _Only the dead have seen the end of this fight._

 _This is a call to arms, so all you fallen soldiers sing with me: death or glory._

 _So march with me if you believe there's any hope for us._

 _I've been hiding in these trenches for far too long._

 _All is fair in love and war, so they tell me._

 _All is fair in love and war, so they say._

 _Come on, come on, there has to be a better way._

 _Get up, get up, let's leave this mess._

 _I know a place that we can get away from all of this._

 _Come on come on, get up get up._

 _I've been dreaming of us leaving everything and everyone we've ever known._

 _I've been thinking all these visions must be a sign, so hold on and don't let go._

 _No, we can't leave till you tell me everything._

 _So come clean, don't talk in tongues. Talk in tongues._

 _It's time to bring out your dead._

 _And the skeletons that you've been hiding._

 _Tell me everything I need to know._

 _Bring out your dead._

 _Bring out your dead._

 _So march with me if you believe there's any hope for us._

 _I've been hiding in these trenches for far too long._

 _All is fair in love and war, so they tell me._

 _All is fair in love and war, so they say._

 _Come on come on, get up get up._

 _I know a place that we can get away from all of this._

 _Yeah._

 _I couldn't see a thing till I shut my eyes._

 _I never knew a thing till I lost my mind._

 _I would sell my soul to know it all, but I held the keys all this time._

 _I've been dreaming of us leaving everything and everyone we've ever known._

 _I've been thinking all these visions must be a sign, so hold on and don't let go._

Sonic turned his back to the audience and the instrumental stopped. It looked like they finished the song. But suddenly Sonic turned back, the instrumental started playing, and he screamed the last few sentences to the mic in a deep, demonic voice.

 _Bring out your dead._

 _Bring out your dead._

 _Bring out your dead._

Sonic:

"Thank you!"

The band put down their instruments and walked to Sonic, to the front of the stage. Some seconds later, a drone flew up from the back of the stage to take a picture from them with the audience. Nebula waved to Amy.

Nebula:

"Come on Amy and join us. You were a part of the band during this concert."

Amy then ran to the band and posed for the camera like everyone else. The drone took some pictures and landed. The Black Veil Hedgehogs then went backstage with Amy.


	12. Change

Amy got out from the gymnasium, back to her classroom. When she entered the classroom, everyone just starred at her. Amy quickly realized that they starring at her because of her good performance with the Black Veil Hedgehogs. This got on her nerves pretty fast.

"What the hell are you starring at?! So now you can notice me. I needed to perform with a famous band to get noticed by my own classroom. Awesome."

She then walked to her desk and sat down. Not much later, Dr. Ivo Robotnik the physics teacher came in the classroom.

"Good morning." said Dr. Robotnik.

"Good morning Dr. Robotnik." said the whole class together.

"First of all I would like to praise Amy for her good bass player knowledge."

Dr. Robotnik started to applause. Slowly the whole class applaused for Amy. She saw that her classmates applause for her truly, not because the teacher wanted it. Amy smiled and laughed silently.

"Anyway, it's time to start the class. So where are we finished the previous lesson?"

Robotnik then ordered the class to open their student book on a certain page. They were about to do some physical calculations. More accurately thermodynamic calculations. Not Amy's favorite stuff that's for sure. In a sudden moment, Amy's phone vibrated in her pocket. Looks like she received a message from her friend Blaze.

"I've seen that you've got talent playing on the electric guitar. Looks like you've impressed your school mates and the band. I'm proud of you girl ;)"

"Yeah. Blaze is right. It seems they finally noticed me. Not if I needed it, it's just better this way. It's got that felling, feeling of happiness I guess. Or at least that's what I felt when they started to give me a huge applause wave. Oh well…." thought Amy.

As the lesson went on, she received an another message from an unknown number. It was from Sonic.

"Hi Amy. You were amazing at the school concert. I thought about we can hang out someday. Save my number and call me whenever you want."

Amy's heart started to race as she was reading the short message from her favorite singer. She then slowly started to smile and texted back.

"I will ;)"

She then put away the phone before the teacher notices it. From now on, her day started to get better. It started during the lunchbreak.

 **XXXXX**

When Amy arrived to the cafeteria, everyone starred at her and wanted to have a lunch with her. Of course, she ignored them and walked to Blaze.

"What the hell is happening? Why I became so popular now?"

She sat down next to her friend and placed her lunch on the table.

"What do you think girl? A famous band wanted you to play with them, so they consider you like one of them. Kinda hard to explain."

"Pathetic don't you think?" said Amy.

"I know right. Sometimes, people are acting really strange." said Blaze

"I could drop a fuckin' nuke to this city and turn it into glass with all of these hypocrite motherfuckers" said Amy while placing her hand before her right eye.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" said Blaze with a noticeable anxiety on her face, hoping nobody heard what her bestie said.

"Maybe. Sorry, but this thing pissed me off." apologies Amy to Blaze and took away her hand from her eye. She then started to eat her lunch which was made out from two small sandwiches and diet coke. When she finished her lunch she stood up and stretched her limbs.

"How much time is left from lunch break?" Amy asked Blaze.

"We have 15 minutes left." said Blaze looking on her phone's screen.

"Cool, let's go to the roof then. I need a cigarette." said Amy putting on her leather jacket and started walking to the cafeteria's door.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Blaze after her friend. "I'm going with you too."

"Then come on." Amy and Blaze then walked out from the cafeteria and headed to the roof.

 **XXXXX**

The rooftop of the school was a flat and fenced place with only one entrance and one bench just like in some anime. Blaze and Amy sat down on the bench and Amy took out her pack of cigarettes and lighted it. As she inhaled the smoke coming out from the cigarette, Blaze looked at her friend. Amy noticed that Blaze is looking at her.

"What is it Blaze? Do you want a cigarette or something?" asked Amy.

"No, no, no. That's not the thing. I just gazed at something, that's all." excused Blaze to Amy. Blaze's phone vibrated and she took it out from her pants' pocket.

"Is it from Silver?" asked Amy.

"Yeah but how the hell you knew that?" asked Flames in confusion.

"Well, I got a message from Sonic during the previous lesson. But how could he get my mobile number?"

"Um…sorry. I was the one who told him. While you were practicing with Shadow, Sonic asked me for your phone number. I knew that you will be happy if you would get a more private message from him, so I gave it to him." told Blaze to Amy.

"Honestly, first it was a bit creepy, but I had a feeling that you were involved in it. However, thank you."

"No need for saying thanks. That's what friends for." Blaze smiled. "And I may try that stuff."

"You mean smoking?"

"Yeah."

"Then here's one. And the lighter." Amy gave Blaze a cigarette and her Zippo-like lighter.

Blaze put it in her mouth and lighted it with the lighter. She inhaled some smoke from the cigarette, but she took it out and coughed the smoke out.

"Damnit! This hurts. How the hell could you smoke that much from this shit?" asked Blaze while coughing, but still trying to smoke it.

"I got used to it. This is your first cigarette, isn't it?"

"Yup. But I think it'll be my last." said Blaze while smoking. She threw it away at half way. "Fuck this. I cannot stand this shit anymore." she put it out and threw it away.

"Whatever." Amy put out her cigarette butt and threw it away.

"Let's go back. Lesson is about to start." said Blaze and started walking back to the door where they came up. Amy got up from the bench and followed Blaze back to the classroom.


	13. Seduce

Blaze and Amy just arrived in the classroom, but the school bell rang immediately.

"Nailed it." said Amy, panting and coughing heavily.

"See. That's why I'm not smoking." said Blaze, lying on her desk.

"Tell me what lesson are we going to have, instead of head-washing" said Amy. Blaze took out a paper with the timetable printed on it.

"It's gonna be Biology." answered Blaze and sliding back the paper into her bag.

Two minutes passed, and the Biology teacher "came in" Amy and Blaze's classroom. A hologram A.I.* appeared on the teacher's chair. It was in a shape of a young, female lynx. Her name was Nicole.

"Good day everyone. Open your books at page 50. Today we're gonna learn about insects like arachnids." said Nicole. Blaze's eyes widened and turned to Amy.

"Sweet mother of God." she said and on Amy's face, an evil smile appeared.

"What's up girl? Oh, you're afraid of bugs, aren't you?" said Amy and opened her book.

"Shut up Amy." said Blaze and turned towards the teacher and slowly opened her book, trying to find page 50 without looking at it. Amy turned back to her book and started reading it.

Towards the end of the lesson, she thought about texting to Sonic about hanging out in the city sometime after the concert. Or even before it. She took out her phone and texted Sonic:

"Hi. Wanna chill out somewhere in the city before the concert?"

She received an answer to her message relatively fast.

"Sure. I'd love to. When do you want it to be?"

"I don't know. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good for me. I'm free from 04:00 PM."

"Okay. See you tomorrow at 04:00 PM ;)"

She put her phone back into her pocket and payed attention to the teacher in the remaining time of the lesson. When the school bell rang, she walked to her locker with Blaze and took out her stuff to the next lesson.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Lunch break, 11:50 AM.

Amy started walking towards the stairway that leads to the rooftops with her lunch, like she always do. But this time, she met with the most arrogant guy in the whole school, Scourge. She walked to the bench sat down and hoped Scourge don't want to ruin her day. Unfortunately, Scourge started walking towards her with a perverted smile on his face.

"Here we go again." murmured Amy and started eating like she didn't notice him.

Scourge walked to the bench and sat down next to Amy as close as he could. She grinded her teeth in anger a bit.

"It's really uncomfortable this way you know. Can you move just a few inches? Or to the other end of this bench? I'd really appreciate it." said Amy.

"Oh, don't be like that sweetheart. I just wanted to ask for a cigarette." said Scourge.

Amy sighed then pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took out one and tossed it to Scourge.

"There. Now fuck off before I punch you." said Amy angrily, and Scourge lit the cigarette.

"Speaking of which. I wanna ask you out for a date. Is tomorrow good for you?" he said while playing with Amy's hair. "You know, I love emo girls. They're so hot"

Amy's P.O.V:

Here we go again. He asks me out for a date once again. It's like he's deaf or something. How many times we're going through this? Around a half a thousand. I gave him a chance once. He fucked it up so bad, that I'd never ever give him another one. You see, when we were walked down the street, he just started to flirt with another girl. He just walked to her and started flirting like I was never with him. Okay, okay. Let's put this aside. On the other day, he started touching me like we were already boyfriend and girlfriend. And where he started doing this? In the school hallway. Anyway, back to the story.

Normal P.O.V.:

"Get your dirty hands off of my hair or I'll kick your teeth out one by one" said Amy and slapped her arm away from her hair. Scourge noticed that it's time to retreat and let out a faint smile.

"You know, you're really cute when you're furious. Anyway…." he stood up and walked to the door. "If you accept the date then you know where to find me. I won't cheat on you. That's a promise" he said and walked back inside the school.

"Whatever jerk." said Amy and continued eating.


	14. Moving In

The Black Veil Hedgehogs' famous RV parked at a house in the suburban area and the four hedgehogs got out from it in excitement.

"This is one of my old friend's house. Because he's away for a month or two he lent me the house's key to use it as our own for the time he's away. He said 'Feel free to use everything. Just don't break anything'." said Jynx.

The band walked to the front door, Jynx unlocked the door and they walked in the house. It was an ordinary house that you can find anywhere in the US. Neither too big, nor too small.

"This is excellent." said Sonic then checked all the rooms of the house.

"But where can we practice?" asked Shadow.

"I think our only option is the garage." answered the question Silver.

"Garage? This feels nostalgic." said Nebula than walked to the fridge and opened it to see what's inside. "Hey Jynx, what your friend said about the food and drinks in the fridge?" she asked

"He said we can have them. They're all perishable goods after all, he said." said Jynx.

Sonic took out a small wireless speaker, connected his phone to it via Bluetooth and placed it on the table located in the living room so everyone could hear the music. Surprisingly, the music he put on wasn't heavy metal or any kinds of metal. It was rather like hip-hop get mixed with rock.

"I guess I'll be the one who'll cook for the team, since I am the only one who knows something about cooking" said Nebula. "So tell me now, are you hungry or not?"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone like a battle cry.

"I'm not deaf guys. You didn't have to shout this loud." told Nebula then walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Now everyone. Gather here and decide what I should make since I'm not a robot. I can't do 4 different dishes."

The band sat down and after 10 minutes of discussing, they decided what to make. They decided to eat sukiyaki. Sonic walked to the fridge and looked for the ingredients.

"Okay, we have carrot, celery, mushroom, eggs and….." he closed the door of the fridge and looked around. "Sugar and sherry."

"So we need spring onion, tofu and soy sauce." said Shadow. "We need a fondue thing too. Does he have one?"

Sonic started looking for the fondue and he found in the back of the kitchen cabinet. He then went for a paper and wrote down what they need for the dish.

"So spring onion, tofu and soy sauce. Is that all?" asked Sonic.

"Oil and vermicelli is needed too." said Jynx.

"Okay, I'll write them down." said Sonic and put on his shoes and leather jacket. "I'll go and buy these things at the grocery store."

He then walked out to the RV, hopped in, started the engine then drove towards the inner ring of the city.


End file.
